Ancient Jellal Fernandes
Ancient Jellal Fernandes (古代ジェラール・フェルナンデス, Kodai jerāru Ferunandesu) is the Counterpart of the Original Jellal. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a pale blue belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the former S-Class Mage's staves as his own. As Metal Jellal, his appearance is that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched. He has no legs in this form. Instead his lower body is attached to the Whale Shark with several thick cables. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. Personality When he was young, Jellal was a kind, compassionate boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free.Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names Erza and Natsu Dragneel's names, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights and knowing he would be given the death penalty, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did by creating Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from expressing his love for Erza, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint) he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Abilities *Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *Metal Overlord: One of the most powerful robots that Paul Gekko have ever faced, and probably one of the most powerful beings depicted in the entire Planet. In this form, Metal Overlord is strong enough to fight on Paul Gekko and Natsu. Metal Overlord is also able to perform Chaos Control, possibly due to him copying Paul Gekko's Data. He can fire a rapid barrage of crystal pillars from his torso, launch the spikes on his back as homing missiles, much like as he could as Metal Madness, but can now fire them at a much faster rate. He can also fire his left claws as missiles that can trap the target in a crystal cage, which is strong enough to hold even super transformed characters. Background Early Life As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Ancient Erza Scarlet, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, wherein he acted as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Paul Gekko Arc 'Fairy Tail Arc' 'Tower of Heaven Arc' ='Meeting Paul Gekko' = After the two merge back together, Jellal's Magic Power is fully restored.66 Jellal and Erza start fighting again, this time with Erza being dominated by Jellal's restored power. Jellal's Bind Snake spell spreads on Erza's body, restraining her and preventing her from moving. Erza is then forced into the R-System crystal to be sacrificed, however, Natsu suddenly appears and pulls her out. Erza warns Natsu to leave her, as Jellal is too strong, but he refuses and knocks her out. He then prepares to fight Jellal, who gladly accepts the challenge. Paul Gekko emerges with his Chimeratech Overdragon upon the tower, an action which proves to damage the tower badly and bewilders Jellal, who decides to punish Natsu with his strongest attack, Altairis. He begins to charge this attack, but before he can release it Erza wakes and steps infront of Natsu, planning to block the attack herself. Paul's Chimeratech Overdragon attempted to save Erza Scarlet, but it never reaches it's target as Simon runs in and blocks both Natsu and Erza from the attack. Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Paul Gekko was so sad about the loss but Natsu comforts him by Punching Jellal down. Then, meaning to replenish his strength, he eats burning Etherion. Both Erza and Jellal comment on the stupidity of such an action, because while Etherion does contain Fire Magic power, it also has many other forms of Magic power within it. At first Natsu's body doesn’t want to digest it, but soon, his powers increase, his skin becomes scaly, and he bulks up. An image of a burning Dragon appears after him; proof that his body is absorbing Etherion. Natsu's counterattack is vicious. He punches Jellal several floors down through the tower, and even after Jellal activates Meteor, he is able to keep up with the speed. Jellal is at odds, and he retells his story with Zeref. He flies high, and starts activating Abyss Break in an attempt to destroy the tower with Natsu in it, but this fails due to the damage his body obtained from Erza’s earlier attacks. Natsu then flies up to Jellal, and as he punches him, he states that no freedom can exist for someone who is possessed by a ghost. He descents, and punches Jellal another time, ending Erza’s nightmare once and for all. Paul Gekko riding on Chimeratech Overdragon carries both Natsu and Erza to escape before the tower collapses on them. This is pointless, as, even if they left, the explosion caused by the Magic release would envelop them. Erza concludes she has to become one with the Etherion, and hopes she will have the strength to channel the fleeting energy upwards into the sky. As she begins to fuse herself with the Lacrima, Natsu wakes up. Natsu tries to stop her from fusing her body, but Erza states that this is the only way to protect those she loves, and that if it means the protection of everyone she would gladly give her body and life. Her fusion is then complete and she gives Natsu her farewell as the tower around her explodes. The explosion is however contained as the Magic power heads up into the sky, and everyone but Erza is safe. Erza opens her eyes to see that she is still alive by the shore of the sea. She sees her friends rushing to get to her and then notices that she is being carried by Natsu along with Paul Gekko. Tears starts to flow from her eye as she realizes that Natsu was able to pull her out of that sea of Magic energy. He tearfully tells her not to do the same thing ever again, as they are all the same. Erza agrees, and tells him that dying for one's friends is not the answer, living for them is. Living for them is how you create a brighter future. Hours later, Erza extends an invitation to the former prisoners of the Tower of Heaven, offering them a place in Fairy Tail, if they have nowhere else to go. At first they agree, and Erza is left with the impression that Jellal spoke to her. Believing this is to be impossible, she tells Lucy that once Zeref's spirit left Jellal's body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky. She tells her it was him who saved her, losing his life in the process. That night, Erza's former comrades decide to leave Erza's side, saying that they have caused her too much pain. Erza denies it, stating that there were good memories as well. She then prepares the official Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony for them and cries out of both eyes as she watches them off, with a promise to meet again. When the group arrives at the guild, they see that much has changed. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. Natsu frets that this is not the same guild and the master introduces the two new members, Juvia, who has changed her attitude as well as her clothes and the second is Gajeel. Everyone is shocked at his sight, but the master calms them. Erza however, requests that he should be monitored carefully. Mirajane sings a welcome song and when Gajeel begins to sing a song about friends, Natsu starts to fight with him, which ignites a war throughout the Guild. Natsu happily states that this is the true Fairy Tail Guild. Gallery Jellal no Mikoto in Manga.png|Jellal in Manga Metal_Jellal.png|as Metal Jellal Gerard Fernandes (Naruto Heroes).png Category:Characters